mariofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Luigi U
New Super Luigi U (stylized as New Super Luigi Bros. U) is the fifth installment in the ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series. It is an expansion to the 2012 game New Super Mario Bros. U, which was also released for the Wii U. It has the same world map as in New Super Mario Bros. U, however, the levels are different. The game is dedicated to Luigi, who is the main character in the game, due to the game being released during the Year of Luigi. Nabbit is a playable character in the game, being playable both in single player and multiplayer. Powerups don't affect him, but can be used as 1-Ups when reaching the flagpole. However, he is invincible to everything except for pits, lava, and poison water. A port remake, titled New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, was released for the Nintendo Switch on January 2019. Gameplay The gameplay is largely similar to its base game, except that the playable characters retain Luigi's higher jump and lower traction from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. The game has been designed to be more difficult, with each stage starting at only 100 seconds; due to this, however, the courses have also been made shorter than normal while also being packed with enemies and obstacles. While the levels have all been altered from the base game, the world map itself has not been. Elements like items, power-ups, Star Coins, Toad Houses, Enemy Courses, and bosses are retained as such. The multiplayer of New Super Luigi U is also retained from New Super Mario Bros. U. However, because Mario is not featured in this game, Nabbit is instead used as the fourth playable character. As Nabbit, the player cannot take damage from enemies, but cannot use items; however any items collected are converted to 1-Ups at the end of each stage. Players can earn power-ups from Toad depending on the time left upon completion of the level. At 088, a Super Star is given; at 077, a Super Acorn; at 066, a Mini Mushroom; 055, an Ice Flower; 044, a Fire Flower; and 033, 022, and 011 a 1-Up Mushroom. Bosses *Koopalings *Kamek *Boom Boom *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Boss Sumo Bro Worlds *Acorn Plains *Layer-Cake Desert *Sparkling Waters *Frosted Glacier *Soda Jungle *Rock-Candy Mines *Meringue Clouds *Peach's Castle *Superstar Road Trivia *This is one of four games so far where Luigi is the main character instead of Mario. The other four are Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, and Luigi's Mansion 3 '' *There are pictures of hidden Luigi's in every stage of the game, they don't give you anything, but they are cool to find. *You can play as Nabbit in single player by holding the ZL trigger in the GamePad or the B button on the Wii Remote. **For Flying Squirrel Ovation, the final level, the player can play as their Mii in single player by using the same mechanics above. *This game was also released in a bundle, packaged with ''New Super Mario Bros. U, and a black Wii U. *The timer is at the "rush time" (100 seconds) when the player starts a stage. *Entering each door to a boss battle gives you an extra 100 seconds, except for the final battle, which gives 250 seconds. *Even though Nabbit helps Luigi in multiplayer mode, Nabbit still steals items from the Toad Houses, and the players will have to catch him. It will not work when Nabbit is playing in co-op mode, and in single-player mode if the player does the trick to play as Nabbit in the level where Nabbit went, the player will still continue playing as Luigi. *Mario himself isn't seen, but he is referenced twice; in the intro, in which his hat is on the table, and in the level Broozers and Barrels, which features a Mario-based snowman at the beginning of the stage. This makes New Super Luigi U the only game so far where Luigi appears, but Mario doesn't. *An in-game "second" in New Super Luigi U is actually 1 second, while in New Super Mario Bros. U, an in-game "second" lasts only 0.75 seconds. References da:New Super Luigi U de:New Super Luigi U es:New Super Luigi U fi:New Super Luigi U fr:New Super Luigi U it:New Super Luigi U nl:New Super Luigi U no:New Super Luigi U Category:New Super Luigi U Category:Year of Luigi Games Category:Wii U games Category:2013 games